


Notes

by SeptiShad



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiShad/pseuds/SeptiShad
Summary: 14 people died already, the murderer didn't leave any trace, the only thing that could be found was note lying next to every victim, it said the same thing: Come find me if you can,  every note was written by the victim, will the Police find him before he kill everybody? Will they powers help them?English isn't my first language so there will be mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1 - Got7

_He was standing there covered in blood with a smile on his face, but it wasn't his blood. He looked at the body laying on the ground, he placed a note on his chest. He took one last look at the mess he just made and right after that, he dissapeard._

This view was someting they already saw twice, it didn't leave a strong impact as the first time when they found Mark but still it wasn't pleasant as well. Their leader was dead. Bambam took the note, it didn't say anything new, there are always the same words engraved on the paper **"Come find me if you can"** Yugyeom felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't understand why it was happening to them, he lost another hyung. Youngjae looked like he could faint at any moment now, he was smiling trying to ensure the others that it's fine but he failed miserably. Jinyoung was heartbroken, he only had the maknae line left and he promised himself that he will protect them at any cost.They knew one thing ... They needed help and they needed it fast and who will be better help than the people who lost their loved ones the same way they did.


	2. Chapter 1 - BTS

_He was watching them through the cameras that he placed all around the dorm. He didn't want to kill them just yet, he was waiting, they were supposed to be the last ones standing but he couldn't stop himself from killing Namjoon, he needed to kill all the leaders, he couldn't leave them alive. He crashed the rest if the members. Jimin's death was planned only to break Taehyung even more, he wasn't in a good condition to begin with and after his same aged friend died, he wasn't eating, he couldn't sleep, he wanted to be left alone and that made him the next target and he already planned the attack in details._

Two people died on his watch, he was blaming himself, he was the oldest, he disappointed his brothers. Yoongi tried to distract himself by making music however this time, working wasn't enough. He had anger attack, he completely destroyed his office but Hoseok found him and calmed him down. Hoseok didn't know what to do, he was the sunshine of the band but he couldn't even smile freely anymore. Taehyun took it the worst, he didn't know how he should feel, he stayed in his room for days, he didn't eat, he couldn't, not after Jimin's death. Jungkook tried to help all of his hyungs, putting on a mask was his routine now, they needed help but no one was able to get it.


	3. Chapter 1 - Exo

_Only three people are left. He thought it will be easy to kill them, the only possible danger was D.O but he couldn't do anything, the boy looked cold but he was really soft on the inside, Lay was s real Angel and Sehun was hard to explain but he wouldn't do anything on his own, so no real danger from them. He just needed to kill the remaining members and exo will disappear forever, people will forget them eventually and he won't get caught by police._

Sehun was laying on his bed motionless, he refused to speak or eat, Lay tried to get him to open up but he wasn't in right state of mind himself, he just came back from China and discovered that his bandmates were dead, killed by some sociopath who can stab him any moment. Kyungsoo was calm on the outside but you don't want to know what's been going on in his head, he wondered why is he still alive, why couldn't he die already, he had to suffer, living in constant fear for his life and for the other two. They only had each other, if one of them broke now the rest would follow. They wanted revenge but couldn't do it themself, they needed help.


	4. Chapter 1 - Monsta X

_He was laughing and talking to his victim, he had a knife in his hand which was in Minhyuk's chest and he took it off slowly and painfully but he wasn't actually enjoying it, he heard the lock being opened, he wasn't prepared for it. They shouldn't be home yet but he knew they will be at some point. He needed to go now, he said his last sentence to his victim, he may kill him later or may leave him the last alive, he wasn't planing to kill him any time soon anyway, that would be too easy._

They went to dance their stress off and Minhyuk didn't feel like going anywhere, he couldn't step outside the dorms after Shownu's death so he stayed home. When they got back, they were welcomed by a sight that will stay in their memories for a long time. Minhyuk was laying in a pool of blood in the middle of the living room, he was barely breathing, he had lost a lot of blood but he was holding on to his life. Jooheon couldn't look at him, he ran to vomit in the sink, Kihyun took his shirt off to stop the bleeding, he ordered Changkyun to call the ambulance and tried to wake the boy up. The ambulance came 5 minutes later and they ran to the van. He couldn't leave it like that, they needed help and Kihyun knew exacly who would help them.


	5. Chapter 2 - BTS and Got7

Bts would never go for help to anybody, they prefered to deal with problems on they own and Jinyoung knew that, that's why got7 needed to make first move, he was sure that Seokjin won't say no to they request, that's why he called him and asked if they can move in to they dorm, he gladly accepted. 

_His plan will move faster than he orginally assumed, not that he's complaining, it will make things a lot easier if they come together. He just needed to act fast and smart and they "all" will be death, well maybe not all, he won't kill one person. For now he will have to put on his mask and everything will be ok, he just needed to think how to make them stay in one place even if somebody die or how to put all four bands together, for now he will quietly observe how things will go at this point ._

They moved in in the evening, Jinyoung was roommate with Jin and Yoongi, Bambam and Yugyeom roommed with Jungkook and Youngjae was with Hoseok and Taehyung. Everything will be ok now were the words they told themself, nobody belived them, how can anything be ok after what happend? Was the question Taehyung asked himself every day in which he wanted to get it over with. They won't fix each other in a day or two, it may take couple weeks, maybe even months but now they are in this together so they will survive it somehow.


	6. Chapter 2 - Exo and Monsta X

_He was lying on the ground and staring at the ceiling thinking how can he visit Minhyuk without anyone noticing, it won't be simple task, he will rise suspicions if he will go alone but he can't say anybody his real reason to go there so he needs to sneak out somehow and go there at night. He will be able to do it with some small difficulties and he will do it soon. He was so bored at this moment, maybe he will attack someone for fun, Exo should be easy target now, they will go to hospital pretty soon so he will get them there in a different way, he could pretend concerned friend and visit them all._

When they heard that Minhyuk is in the hospital all three ran to the van as fast as they could and drove off. Road was clear, it was late so there wasn't many cars, Sehun was texting Changkyun when it happend, someone was standing on the street blocking they way, D.O turned left to avoid hitting that person, the car flipped, there was glass and blood everywhere. Lay had it the worst, one of the pieces cut through his skull, he was uncouncious but breathing, 

_He was laughing hysterically, he dissapeared right before the ambulance came, his job was ended here so he just went back home._

Kihyun was waiting anxiously for Exo members, he really needed to talk with them but when he finally saw them he wished he didn't. They look so death lying on the stretchers, he almost couldn't recognize Sehun, he looked so small, like a child. D.O didn't looked that bad, maybe couple bruises and scratches and dislocated shoulder but overall not too bad, Lay on the other hand lose too much blood, he was really weak and pale, he had damaged skull and broken ribs, they rushed him into operating room to save his life, Kihyun sunnked on his knees and broke down crying and curssing, they had to use sedative to calm him down. Nothing will be ever the same after it all ends and they were aware of that, it's either kill or be killed, they need to find the perpetrator before it's too late.


	7. Chapter 3 - Exo and Monsta X

Yixings operation went fine however he was still uncouncious. Kyungsoo was feeling a little bit of pain, nothing painkillers couldn't handle, Kihyun was sitting next to his bed since the night before, waiting to hear explainations for what happened. Sehun was calling his Luhan gege but he never answered, he called got7 to tell them what happened, Youngjae picked up and was really concerned, he wanted to tell one of his hyungs and drive there but Sehun told him it's too dangerouse so nw he was alone, lying on hospital bed with nothing to do but think about how his life turned to be. 

Minhyuk was getting better, his wound wasn't that deep so the knife didn't hit anything important, however he lost a lot of blood so he's weak, he woke up five hours after the attempted murder but he couldn't pinpoint who attacked him, he knew his voice from somewhere but couldn't remember from where exactly.  Changkyun and Jooheon stayed by his side and left the room only to eat something quickly and came back right after. 

Police was guarding each room in case anything bad happened, they still weren't able to find even smallest piece of evidence on the crime scenes. They couldn't even created psychological profile of the perpartrator which was weird since he was killing fallowing only one pattern, he wasn't very brutal but wasn't gentle either, he always made sure to not leave anything but the note, he somehow forced victims to write them but overall he was careful, it almost looked as if it wasn't only one person. 


	8. Chapter 3 - BTS and Got7

_It was so hard, pretending to care about them, being concerned friend who doesn't want anything bad happened to them. He couldn't even visit Minhyuk like he planned, if he call him now it would be too suspicious and he can't have anyone being cautious of him now, maybe Minhyuk will call him soon when rest of Monsta X will stop babying him. For now he will end Taehyung life somehow, he will break him to the point where he will simply take his life himself._

\- Taehyung-ah do you want to go out eat with us?

\- I'm not in the mood Hoseok Hyung

\- Sure but next time you're going to eat with us, Youngjae will stay with you since he doesn't want to go either

 ***** **2h** **later * (phone call)**

\- Jin hyung I don't know what to do

\- What happened Youngjae-eh?

\- Taehyung hyung locked himself in the bathroom, there's blood flooding out of the the room 

\- We're coming right back

\- Hyung I'm scared, it's all my fault, I should have keep better eye on him

\- Listen Youngjae, it isn't your fault, you need to calm down and tell me what happened exactly

\- I..I don't know, I wanted to grab a glass of water from the kitchen and then I heard something falling in the bathroom so I asked Tae hyung what it was but he never answered and then I saw blood so I called you

\- You're really brave, do you think you can break this door?

\- I did it, he sliced his wrists, Jin hyung he's not breathing, there's no pulse 

\- We will be there soon, I need to call ambulance they should be there before us so open the door and wait for them

_Taehyung wasn't hard to break, his mentality was damaged since the beginning, there's no point for thr rest to come home, Kim Taehyungs time of death was 1.5 h ago, he stopped breathing right after the cuts, shattered pills and empty bottle could explain how he did it but none of them knew why, there wasn't any note from him or the murderer so it wasn't murder or anyway not physically. Police stated that the culprit would have to be in the house since the morning or even day before and they would notice if he was so they excluded this option immediately. That was the most fun he had lately, he wanted to do it again but not alone and he needs to wait a bit for that._


	9. Chapter 4 - Mystery

He sunk to his knees, he was crying hard looking at him, he couldn't believe in what he was seeing, he smiled pitifuly with tears running down his cheeks.

\- I thought we were friends, guess I was wrong

\- We are _**'He was dramatic as always'**_  but I can't wait anymore, they will be suspicious soon so for fuck sake stop crying and let's make a deal

\- Your not gonna kill me?  ** _'He asked with disbelieve'_**

\- What? Why would you even think that low of me Hyung? 

\- Nevermind then, what's about this deal?  _ **'He stopped crying by now'**_

\- I know you're not in good condition for killing right now but I need you to do it 

\- Who do I need to kill?

\- Kihyun hyung

\- You know I can't do it _**'He**_ **_said_** _**with**_ **_visible_** _ **anger in his voice'**_ , let's kill all of Exo first  ** _'He suggested'_**

\- Fine **_'He said through clenched teeths_ '** but you need to understand that Monsta X will die one day too, including your favorite prey

\- I know it but can't it wait? We have many people to kill so better move your ass out of here and start working

\- Hyung I already killed many people, you're the one who needs to step up the game 

\- You think I don't know it? I can't do that now!  _ **'He shouted'**_

\- I know you're mad right now but you need to shut up or someone will come ' _ **By**_ **_now_** **_h _ **e**_ was angry too'_**

\- They wouldn't think much of it anyway but I'm sure they would ask really burdensome questions

\- Yeah, that's why you need to be quiet hyung

\- You should go now, they can't see you here, but before that answer my last question 

\- What do you want to know hyung?

\- How did you kill Taehyung?  ** _'He was curious about that since he heard about what happened'_**

 ** _-_** That's simple hyung, I gave him choice, I told him that if he won't rip his wrists open I will kill rest of bts and if he will then I will leave them alive 

\- Will you?

-  _ **'He laughed'**_ I think I don't need to answer that 

\- You are a snake after all

\- You aren't better yourself hyung _ **'He smirked'**_

 _ **-**_ Maybe not but... a murderer shouldn't be a good guy brat 

\- I need to go now, they will come here in less then a minut so until next time hyung

\- We will see each other sooner than you think dongsaeng

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
